Incierto
by Mrs Filthy Youth
Summary: ¿Qué hacer?¿Cómo enfrentarlo? Miles de preguntas se formaron en mi mente como un remolino que me atrapaba, quién me aseguraría que esa enfermedad no te llevaría y alejaría de mi por siempre, ojalá tuviese un oráculo para ver tu destino que estaba tan unido al mío ¿Por qué a ti? Esa pregunta me repetía constantemente... Leucemia tenía que ser el demonio al que nos enfrentaríamos.
1. Grandes ojos abiertos por vida

_"...que cada siempre lleva _  
_su hueso de jamás _  
_que los jamases tienen _  
_arrebatos de siempres_

_así _  
_incansablemente _  
_insobornablemente _  
_entre siempre y jamás _  
_fluye la vida insomne _  
_pasan los grandes ojos _  
_abiertos de la vida..." _

_**"Entre siempre y jamás"/Mario Benedetti. **  
_

* * *

_**Incierto**_

_**Capítulo 1: Grandes ojos abiertos por vida. **_

_**Edward POV**_

Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi hace un año y medio.

_-Flash Back-_

Nos acabamos de mudar a Forks, mi padre era un prestigioso oncólogo, por lo que junto a mi madre decidieron que nos mudáramos a este pequeño, frío y alejado pueblo, siempre tomaban las decisiones sin consultar mi opinión pero sabía en el fondo a pesar de que nunca lo reconocería que era necesario mudarnos en este lugar, Carlisle tenía que ayudar a los enfermos de cáncer porque aquí no había un médico de esa especialidad.

Me encontraba ordenando mi ropa y mis Cds en mi nuevo cuarto cuando llego corriendo mi hermano mayor, Emmett. Era divertido verlo correr al ser tan grande y musculando, logrando que las paredes temblaran a su paso como si fuese un pequeño gran terremoto.

-Detén lo que estás haciendo-estiro sus brazos como si estuviese deteniendo el tránsito-Ve a ducharte y arréglate-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? No ves que estoy ordenando mis cosas, no estoy para juegos Em-dije ligeramente irritado. _Odio Forks, Odio ese cielo encapotado._

-Ya apareció Edward gruñón-saco la lengua- Hazme caso, hoy iremos a una fiestaaaaaaa-dijo alargando mucho la última palabra y con un tono agudo, intente no reírme.

-¿Recuerdas a Jacob?-asentí- Él vive aquí y me invito, fin de la historia. En 20 minutos nos vamos Sr. Preguntón-acto seguido se marcho cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria logrando que los vidrios de la ventana retumbarán. Tome una camisa azul oscuro, unos jeans negros y unas vans grises que estaban en la caja de mudanza, me dirigí al baño y trate de arreglarme rápidamente ya que Emmett era muy impaciente, muy parecido a un niño de 5 años.

-¿Estás listo?-grito desde el primer piso, ya me lo podía imaginar moviendo su pie repetidas veces sobre la alfombra, expresando su ansiedad.

-Sí-dije a la vez que bajaba los escalos de dos en dos.

-Al fin llegas, eres peor que una chica-me lanzó un objeto, era unas llaves pero no cualquiera sino las de mi moto, mi amada Harley Davidson.

-Increíble-sonreí-Llegaron muy pronto.

-Así es Ediiiiii-gruñí, _odiaba ese apodo_-Carlisle lo hizo para que estuviésemos más cómodos en este sitio- se encogió de hombros- Ahora si nos podemos ir- salimos gritando un "Hasta luego Mamá" y nos montamos en nuestras motos y manejamos por la carretera unos 5 minutos a 120km/hrs, la velocidad era algo vigorizante, la sensación del viento en el rostro eran indescriptibles, el subidón de adrenalina que sentía en mis venas era lejos la mejor droga que podía existir.

Aparcamos a fuera de una casa, de la cual se escuchaba música a un volumen elevado, Emmett tocó el timbre y a los segundos se abrió la puerta, asomándose un tipo alto, musculoso y moreno al que reconocí como Jacob, amigo de la infancia de mi hermano.

-Emmett, tanto tiempo-dijo a la vez que se abrazaban golpeándose la espalda.

-Lo sé, ahora seremos vecinos-sonrió-Invite a mi hermano, espero que no te moleste-dijo con un ademán de disculpa.

-Claro que no, pasen, tomen lo que quieran-dijo señalando una mesa llena con diferentes bebidas alcohólicas desde vodka hasta tequila. Me separé de Emmett a la vez que tomaba una lata de cerveza y me sentaba en una silla vacía alejada del resto.

Al interior de la casa habían muchas personas, todos disfrutando de la fiesta, ya fuese bebiendo, conversando o fumando. Miré de forma distraída el interior de la estancia hasta que en el centro de la sala mis ojos se posaron en una chica, era realmente preciosa, no, era más que eso. No tenía la típica belleza clásica sino que tenía una larga cabellera marrón ondulada que parecía sedosa y te invitaba a enredar tus dedos entre esos mechones achocolatados, una piel pálida como la nieve pero aun así se veía lozana, sus ojos estaban cerrados y estaban delineados tenuemente, sus labios eran rojos como una cereza y estaban estirados en una amable sonrisa, su cabeza se movía al ritmo de la canción que sonaba en la habitación. Era de contextura delgada pero se veía saludable, vestía unos shorts negros dejando al descubierto unas largas y cremosas piernas, llevaba puesta una polera con el estampado de The Beatles que estaba anudada arriba de sus caderas dejando al descubierto un pequeño trozo de piel y encima una camisa manga larga a acuadrille verde botella y unas converse rojas. Era hermosa...una diosa.

-Vamos ¿Baila conmigo?-le dijo a la chica que estaba a su lado.

-No, pareces una borracha, varios te están mirando de forma extraña-dijo entre risas.

-Ven Ness-dijo con la mano estirada, la chica que estaba a su lado la tomo y comenzaron a dar vueltas a la vez que reían sin parar de algo que dijo su amiga. En una de esas vueltas pude ver sus ojos y sentí como mi respiración se atoraba en mi garganta. Eran grandes y expresivos, de forma almendrada y de un extraño pero atractivo color marrón achocolatado, quedé embobado. La chica se dio cuenta que la observaba, levanto su lata de cerveza y me sonrió, conectando nuestras miradas por unos segundos, le devolví el gesto, luego de eso desapareció de forma súbita, la busque con la mirada pero fue en vano, no encontré ningún rastro de ella. Pff.

Llevaba 30 minutos en la fiesta y conversaba con una chica guapa, pero rápidamente me aburrí de todos sus evidentes intentos de flirteo, me disculpe y salí de la casa, necesitaba respirar algo de aire puro además de que estaba aburrido ya que _ella _ no aparecía, saqué un cigarro de mi bolsillo y lo prendí, aspiré lentamente.

-Vaya vaya, aquí te encuentro-dijo una desconocida y melodiosa voz femenina, mi giré sobre mis talones, además del susto que me había llevado. Era ella.

-Me asustaste-dije botando algo de la colilla del cigarro.

-Lo siento-susurro, su manos rozo la mía por un ínfimo segundo, quitándome el cigarro, se lo llevo a los labios, aspirando lentamente, disfrutándolo Me llamo Bella, ladrona de cigarros-dijo con una gran sonrisa, dejando al descubierto una hilera de dientes blancos.

-Soy Edward, víctima de asalto-sonreí.

-Uhhh, eres nuevo aquí ¿Verdad?-pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-Sí, acabamos de llegar a este pueblo-dije con desdén.

-Oh ya veo, con el tiempo te acostumbras a este planeta alienígeno, bueno bienvenido al infierno verde, mejor conocido como Forks. Llevo 8 años viviendo en este lugar- estiro su mano, la estreche.

-Uhh, eso bastante tiempo, generalmente no vivimos por periodos muy largos de tiempo en el mismo lugar-_La historia de mi vida pensé._

-Ojalá que sea el suficiente para conocernos-susurro en un volumen tan bajo que no estoy seguro si fue real o lo imaginé-Es esa una Harley Davidson o estoy demasiado ebria-refregó sus ojos.

-Lo es, es mía-dije con orgullo.

-Wow, ge-ni-al-dijo dando saltitos como una niña pequeña-Esta increíble ¿Es verdad que llega a 250 km/hrs?

-Sí, es genial, lo hice una vez hace un par de años en una carretera desierta en California, fue lo más adrenalinico y jodidamente alucinante que he experimentado en mi vida-sonreí al recordarlo.

-Mmm…suertudo-golpeo suavemente mi hombro, sonreí de manera engreída y sus ojos me miraron entrecerrados, haciéndola verse tan jodidamente sensual.

-Tú no pierdes el tiempo Bella-dijo una voz gruesa acercándose a nosotros, era Jacob-Terminamos hace poco y ahora le coqueteas al hermano de mi mejor amigo, eres una descara-dijo con rabia.

-Detén el show-susurro Bella, evidentemente fastidiada-Para con tu melodrama patético y ridículo, superalo, además nosotros nunca fuimos nada, metetelo en la cabeza –bufo por lo bajo.

-Eres de lo peor, no sé como pude estar con alguien como tú-dijo de forma dramática.

-Entonces vete con tus putitas baratas, esas que le abren las piernas a cualquiera y déjame a mí en paz-dijo con sorna.

-Sí así lo quieres, bien, ahora tendrás que irte sola a tu casa-sonrió de forma amarga y cruel.

-Mira que miedo-dijo sarcásticamente y poso sus ojos achocolatados en él que ahora lo miraba de forma seria, sin atisbo de broma- Si me metí contigo soy perfectamente capaz de caminar los 3 kilómetros hasta mi casa-se giro sobre sus talones, alejándose de nosotros.

-¡PERRA!-grito Jacob mientras golpeó una pared aledaña de un puñetazo, me miro enojadísimo por una cantidad inverosímil de segundos le devolví la mirada con la mayor frialdad posible y entro a la casa sin más.

Me subí a la moto y conduje un pequeño tramo, no tuve que manejar demasiado ya que Bella se encontraba cerca, sus brazos rodeaban su torso tratando de conservar el calor en esta fría noche.

-¿Te llevo?-le pregunte cuando llegue a su altura.

-¿Viniste por qué no me crees capaz de llegar hasta mi casa? Pues veme-avanzo un par de pasos, sonreí a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

-Vamos Bella, no seas testaruda, sube-dije tratando de no sonreír.

-Pues-vi la duda en su ojos-No puedo decirle que no aun conductor como tú y a una Harley Davidson, es imposible-se subió y sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, sentí como su mejilla se apoyaba en mi espalda.

-Gracias Edward-susurro en mi oído logrando que me estremeciera, me costó mucho evitar no salirme de la calzada pero aun así lo logre gracias a mi autocontrol.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté desconcertado. _Ojos en la carretera me repetí varias veces_

-Por literalmente salvar mi noche-dijo a la vez que sus brazos apretaban más mi cintura.

-_Fin Flash Back-_

-Señorita Swan, le toca quimioterapia-susurro la enfermera con una sonrisa compasiva. Me levante de la silla y me acerque a la camilla.

- No es necesario que me acompañes-susurro sin mirarme a los ojos a la vez que sus manos jugaban con la sábana de manera nerviosa.

-Quiero hacerlo-respondí honestamente, me acerqué y la tomé delicadamente en brazos, no me costaba nada ya que producto al tratamiento mi Bella estaba muy delgada, con cuidado la coloqué en la silla de ruedas, puse una frazada encima para que no le diese frió. Bella tomo mi mano, reteniéndome.

-Sé lo duro que debe ser verme así en este estado-tomo aire-...tan decadente y enferma, no tienes que hacerlo, me duele ver como esto te afecta- sus ojos estaban humedecidos, tratando de retener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de esos ojos que tanto amaba.

-Eso no importa, quiero estar contigo-dije y maneje la silla de rueda con cuidado por los desiertos pasillos del hospital.

-Hola Bella-susurro amablemente la enfermera a la vez que le inyectaba en la intravenosa aquel líquido que la podía ayudar a sanarse a pesar de lo mucho le dolía y los efectos secundarios que provocaba como los vómitos y que su cabello, que en el pasado era una cascada marrón, se cayera.

-Hola-contesto en un hilo de voz, sus ojos se cerraron por el dolor que le generaba la inyección, me acerqué y tome su mano libre, besando suavemente el dorso y luego entrelace nuestros dedos.

-Gracias-susurro con una sonrisa débil en los labios.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte sin entender a que se refería.

-Por ser, por estar, por amarme, por todo-ahora fui yo quien sonreí.

-Por siempre mi amor-bese su frente.

* * *

_**Hola, n**__**uevo fic **_

_**¿Qué les parece?**_


	2. A pesar de todo ella sonríe

___**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a la prestigiosa Stephenie Meyer, este fic tiene algunos elementos del libro "La decisión más difícil de Jodi Picoult pero el giro que tendrá es todo mío.

* * *

_"...sonríe_

_cual si fuese  
una revelación  
y su sonrisa anula  
todas las anteriores  
caducan al instante  
sus rostros como máscaras  
sus ojos duros  
frágiles  
como espejos en óvalo  
su boca de morder  
su mentón de capricho  
sus pómulos fragantes  
sus párpados  
su miedo_

_sonríe_  
_y usted nace_  
_asume el mundo_  
_mira_  
_sin mirar_  
_indefensa_  
_desnuda_  
_transparente..."_

_**Arco Iris/Mario Benedetti**_

* * *

**_Incierto _**

**_Capítulo 2: A pesar de todo ella sonríe. _**

**_Edward POV_**

El lugar olía a ese olor característico de los hospitales, una especie de desinfectante y cloro, pero sus manos en mi cabello hacia que se me olvidara que estábamos aquí y el por qué de que estamos aquí. Mi cabeza apoyada en su regazo, sus manos de forma lenta y suave acariciaban las hebras de mi cabello, haciéndome sentir relajado y ligeramente somnoliento, anulando toda mis preocupaciones y temores.

-Me encantan como se sienten tus manos-susurre con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa tranquila en los labios, sentí como su aliento rozo mi rostro y luego sus labios se presionaron de forma delicada contra mi mejilla derecha, sonreí aun más. Sus dientes mordisquearon el lóbulo de mi oreja logrando que mis ojos se abrieran rápidamente,apreciando aquel brillo malicioso en sus grandes y expresivos ojazos achocolatados que tanto amaba.

-Eres malvada-dije mucho más despierto-Pero este juego puede ser de a dos-sonreí con picardía, sus mejillas alcanzaron un profundo carmesí.

-No sé a qué te refieres-dijo haciéndose la desentendida pero el sonrojo la delataba, me senté a su lado en la camilla y me fui inclinando lentamente, disfrutando el momento, sus ojos se cerraron y sus labios se estiraron esperando que la besara. Dejé una fila de besos pequeños a lo largo de su mandíbula y luego seguí con su níveo cuello, escuche sus suspiros y su respiración entrecortada, sentí como su piel se erizaba ante mi tacto. Sus ojos me miraron entrecerrados y expectantes, colocándose casi negros, casi felinos. Sus suaves y pequeñas manos enmarcaron mi rostro y sus labios tocaron los míos, primero de forma lenta y pausada, solo rozándolos. Era cruel, sabía que me estaba tentando.

Rodee su cintura de forma protectora, moví mis labios con más insistencia y de forma concienzuda, sus manos se introdujeron en las hebras de mi cabello, tocándolo de la forma más inocente posible pero logrando que me volviese loco por ella, aún más de lo que estaba. Sus labios se abrieron y nuestras lenguas se encontraron en una danza que solo nosotros sabíamos llevar, fundiendonos en los brazos del otro.

Un suave pero persistente golpeteo en la puerta hizo que nos separáramos de forma abrupta, respirando en forma entrecortada y con los labios rojos e hinchados por nuestros besos.

-Señorita Swan, el doctor Snow viene en unas minutos a verla para que sepa los resultados del tratamiento-dijo la enfermera, rodee mis brazos entorno a Bella preparándonos para enfrentar lo que viniera.

-Buenos días Isabella-saludo el doctor Snow.

-Hola-susurro en un hilo de voz, tome su mano transmitiéndole mi apoyo.

-Bueno hemos revisado tus análisis y el pronostico es bastante favorecedor, has reaccionado muy bien con la quimioterapia y los niveles de leucocitos están bastante normales, por lo que puedes irte a casa-finalizo con una cálida sonrisa.

-Gracias-susurro Bella con la voz quebrada y con las lágrimas apunto de salir de las comisuras de sus ojos, bese suavemente su frente. La enfermera se marchó con el doctor, dejándonos solos ante este momento tan esperado por ambos, luego de 3 meses Bella podría volver al fin a su casa. La abrace por largos minutos sin decirnos absolutamente nada, no era necesario.

Vi sus intenciones de querer levantarse, la ayude tomando su mano delicadamente. Comenzó a doblar su ropa que estaba en el armario y a guardarla en el bolso, la ayude ya que yo doblaba más rápido que ella. Sus manos escogieron una tenida de ropa al azar.

-¿Me ayudarás a vestirme también?-dijo sarcásticamente.

-Creo que no o si no demoraremos mucho-dije con la voz ronca, intentando aligerar el ambiente, sonrió y negó con la cabeza, divertida ante mi ocurrencia, antes de entrar en el baño me guiño el ojo de forma sensual.

La espere unos cuantos minutos hasta que estuvo completamente lista, llevaba unos pantalones pitillos rojos, unas convers negras y una gruesa chaqueta gris, además un gorro verde musgo que le había regalado Ness, se veía preciosa sin ni una gota de maquillaje, la sonrisa en su rostro estaba resplandeciente, iluminándola por completo. Salimos del hospital tomados de la mano, luego cogimos un taxi hasta su casa.

Sus manos temblaban frente a la cerradura de la puerta principal, las llaves se agitaban constantemente debido a la emoción del momento, después del tercer intento pudo abrir la puerta. Deje su bolso en la entrada, el interior de la casa olía a encierro, se notaba que Bella no había estado desde hace 3 meses en el lugar, parecía como si desde aquel día miércoles nadie hubiese habitado ahí, todo estaba igual a como lo habíamos dejado, las tazas sobre la mesa, el diario en el sillón, absolutamente todo igual.

Recuerdo cuando salimos de esta casa hace 3 meses a ver un médico, me acuerdo perfectamente de lo que llevaba puesto Bella ese día y el fuerte viento que corría haciendo que las tejas del techo crujieran Nunca nos llegamos a imaginar que le diagnosticarían leucemia aguda promielocítica, un tipo de leucemia de las más raras que existían en el mundo y de las que las posibilidades de salvarse eran muy remotas, fue como si me hubiesen matado en vida, de un segundo para otro mi vida se transformó, tenía que ser fuerte para ella, tenía que ser su pilar, su soporte. Ese día me acuerdo que su cabello estaba largo y suelo, indómito como su forma de ser, estaba algo pálida pero aun así se veía saludable, ahora su cabello estaba comenzando a crecer ya que lo había perdido todo en la quimioterapia pero aun así su sonrisa seguía tatuada en sus hermosos labios. Amaba su fortaleza, sus ganas de luchar y vivir.

_-Flash Back-_

_-Edward- me llamo, luego de largos minutos de silencio, qué decir cuando te enteras que tu novia se esta muriendo. _

_-¿Qué pasa amor?-susurre con dificultado, sintiendo un nudo oprimiéndome la garganta. _

_-Quiero decirte que eres libre de irte ahora mismo de aquí, entendería perfectamente si quieres que terminemos, no quiero arrastrarte a esto conmigo...sería demasiado egoísta si hiciese eso contigo-dijo con las lágrimas corriendo en sus mejillas, me levante quedando cara a cara, tome su rostro obligandola a mirarme. _

_-Escúchame bien Isabella Marie Swan-sus ojos me miraron fijamente- Te amo, y esto no nos separara, estaré aquí tanto tiempo como tu lo quieras, pero no quiero que pienses que te voy a dejar por esto, me hace pensar que nunca me creíste todas las veces que te he dicho lo mucho que te amo-_

_-Edward-susurro, apretándose contra mi- Tengo tanto miedo-bese sus mejillas intentando quitar su dolor. ¿Qué decirle? _

_-Ya verás como te mejoras, he iremos juntos a la universidad en unos años más-dije haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la voz serena. _

_-Te amo-susurro en un hilo de voz, la besé intentando confortarla. ¿Qué haríamos ahora? _

_-Fin Flash Back-_

-Edward, quiero pedirte algo-susurro mirándome fijamente.

-Claro- respondí al instante.

-Quiero salir de paseo, quiero ir al bosque-sonrió tímidamente.

-No lo sé-dude-No creo que sea lo más adecuado, acabas de salir del hospital-respondí ante su mirada expectante.

-Por lo mismo, estoy cansada de estar encerrada entre esas 4 paredes- hizo un puchero.

-Yo…no lo sé-dije nerviosamente ¿Qué haría si le pasase algo malo? ¿Si se agravaba? Me culparía eternamente por ello.

-Edward-sus manos se apoyaron en mi pecho, llamando mi atención-Tenemos que vivir el presente, hoy tenemos que vivir y disfrutar juntos, mañana veremos qué pasa -la mire sin decir nada-Por favor- susurro, al ver que no me movía besó mis labios repetidas veces, dispersando mis pensamientos.

-Um eres imposible-sus labios se estiraron en la sonrisa que tanto amaba.

-_Flash Back-_

_-... Nos encontramos en el hermoso bosque de Forks-dijo Bella tratando de estar seria e imitando a una guía turística, intente no reírme._

_-Señorita ¿Cuántas especies de árboles hay aquí?-pregunte queriendo colocarla en aprietos._

_-Muchísimos-dijo escudriñándome con la mirada-Demasiadas como para alterar tu salud mental-me carcajee._

_-En otras palabras mejor me callo-dije de forma inocente. _

_-Exacto-sonrió triunfalmente-Este es un paseo para agradecerte por llevarme ayer a mi casa, espero que lo hayas disfrutado-esbozo una tenue sonrisa._

_-Gracias, aunque lo de ayer lo hice sin esperar nada a cambio, soy un caballero-dije ligeramente ofendido._

_-Lo sé Edward, en realidad esto solo era una excusa-se ruborizo alcanzo un brillante carmesí en sus mejillas._

_-No la necesitas-solté-Pensaba en invitarte a salir-dije con los nervios a flor de piel. Nunca me había sentido tan nervioso con una chica. _

_-Creo que puedes intentarlo de igual forma-dijo luego de unos momentos de completó mutismo._

_-Lo tendré en cuenta-sonrió abiertamente pero luego su expresión se tornó sombría. _

_-Lamento que ayer hayas tenido que presenciar aquella incómoda escena con aquel imbécil -sus ojos se clavaron en el suelo._

_-No te preocupes-dije tratando de hacerla sentir bien-_

_-Lo que pasa es que a veces las personas se imaginan cosas y no se dan cuenta que en la realidad son completamente diferentes-la mire con los ojos entrecerrados._

_-¿Cómo? No entiendo-suspiro. _

_-A lo que me refiero es a que nunca fuimos novios pero si teníamos algo…informal, creo que no me di cuenta a tiempo para evitar que él se enamorara de mi o mejor dicho se encaprichara conmigo, en ese sentido soy culpable- dijo con voz acongojada. _

_-Tal vez se le olvide antes de lo que piensas-_

_-Ojalá-susurro clavando sus penetrantes ojos marrones en los míos. El lugar se quedó completamente en silencio, no sabía que más decirle, en ese momento cayó una gota sobre su nariz, la borre con mi dedo. Sus ojos se alzaron al cielo y comenzaron a caer varias gotas de agua hasta que finalmente llovía a cántaros. _

_-Bienvenido a Forks-dijo entre risas, a la vez que giraba en círculos con los brazos estirados, su vestido se agitaba por la acción del viento y su cabello estaba absolutamente empapado al igual que el mío, me reí, disfrutando de aquel espectáculo de la naturaleza hasta que nos quedamos mirando fijamente, solo se escuchaba el ruido de las gotas al impactar contra el suelo y los arboles. De forma titubeante se acercó, quedando cara a cara, me quede completamente quieto. Se alzó sobre la punta de los pies y sus labios tocaron los míos por un segundo, cuando abrí mis ojos la vi a los lejos con una sonrisa en los labios . _

_-Fin Flash Back-_

-Edward-grito Bella. La busque pero no la veía hasta que salió de detrás de unos arboles y corrió hacia mi arrojándose en mis brazos, sus piernas rodearon mis caderas-Te amo-susurro en mi oído como si fuese un secreto. El cielo se lleno de nubes y miles de gotas cayeron sobre nosotros, al final pude ver el arco iris, siempre que estaba con ella lo podía ver.

* * *

**Hola! **

**Quiero agradecer por sus reviews, por historias favoritas y todo. **

**Respondiendo a sus reviews sobre qué día actualizaré, les digo que no quiero decir un día en particular ya que estoy en período de pruebas y no quiero comprometerme a algo que no pueda cumplir pero intentare hacerlo lo antes posible y sin perderme por mucho tiempo.**

**¿Qué les parece?Espero sus opiniones. **

**Las invito a que también lean mis otros fics:**

**-¿Qué somos? **

**Summary: **_-Edward¿Qué somos?-pregunto Bella completamente aterrorizada, sus manos sujetaban fuertemente mi camisa y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos. -No sé de que hablas- dije mintiéndole. -Entonces¿Por qué diablos la CIA nos persigue?-_

**-Camino hacia la ruina.**_  
_

**Summary: **_Abandono, Mentiras, Engaños, Maltratos y una anorexia no asumida hacen que Bella Swan crea ir directamente camino hacia la ruina, pero qué pasa cuando el profesor Cullen llegue a su vida._

**Saludos a todas y nos leemos pronto.  
**


	3. Podría morir por ti

_I'm here to be your only go-between  
To tell you of the sights  
Eyes have seen  
What I really want to do is  
Turn it into motion  
Beauty that I can't abuse  
You know that I'd use my senses to  
You can see that  
It's only everywhere  
I'd take it all and then  
I'd find a way to share_

_Come along and go_  
_Along with me_  
_Wander with me yo_  
_It's all for free_

_**I could die for you/ Red Hot Chili Peppers  
**_

_Estoy aquí para ser tu único intermediario_  
_Para contarte las vistas_  
_Que los ojos han visto_  
_Lo que realmente quiero hacer es_  
_Convertirlo en movimiento_  
_Belleza de la que no puedo abusar_  
_Para la cual tu sabes que yo usaría mis sentidos_  
_Puedes verlo_  
_Está solo en todas partes_  
_Lo tomaré todo y entonces_  
_Encontraré una forma para compartir_

_Ven y ve_  
_Conmigo_  
_Vaga conmigo_  
_Es todo libertad_

* * *

**Incierto **

**Capítulo 3: Podría morir por ti. **

Me apresure en salir de mi última clase, tenía que ir a mi casa a ducharme y a cambiarme de ropa para luego ir a ver a mi Bella. Hace una semana había salido del hospital debido a que su cuerpo está recibiendo de forma positiva el tratamiento, logrando que estuviese más estable y con más energía, ganándole una batalla a la leucemia que la aquejaba. Casi como si estuviese del todo curada. Las tardes las pasábamos juntos haciendo cosas triviales como cualquier noviazgo, borrando de un plumazo los últimos terribles y agobiantes meses que habíamos pasado en el hospital.

Ignoré las miradas compasivas de mis compañeros y fui directamente a guardar mis libros a mi casillero, escuche los pasos de alguien acercándose a mí y como esta se paraba a mi lado.

-Hola Edward-saludo tímidamente Nessie.

-Hola-sonreí levemente.

-¿Cómo ha estado Bells?-pregunto evidentemente interesada por el estado de salud de su mejor amiga.

-Bien-sonreí ampliamente-Ha recibido muy bien el tratamiento, pero tampoco nos podemos confiar-suspire.

-Ya verás cómo se mejora antes de lo que pienses y vuelve al instituto, alterando el orden-rió suavemente.

-Ojalá tengas razón-su mano apretó la mía, dándome ánimos.

-Tenemos que tener esperanza, además quiero que le lleves esto-me paso una caja con un cd adentro- Es el último de Foo Fighters, escuchando esto seguro que se mejora con mayor rapidez, mándale mis saludos y dile que la visitare lo más pronto posible ¿Ok?-

-Claro Ness-se alejó agitando su mano a modo de despedida, le respondí el gesto.

Camine al aparcamiento y me subí en mi moto, manejando a gran velocidad, la extrañaba horrores.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y me fije inmediatamente en los ojos humedecidos de mi madre.

-¿Qué le ocurrió a Bella?-pregunte inmediatamente con un nudo en la garganta y una opresión en el pecho.

-La internaron-sentí como mi sangre se congelaba y me quedaba paralizado por unos segundos, salí a grandes zancadas y maneje como un demente hasta el hospital. Atravesé como un espectro las puertas del hospital, rogando porque estuviera estable y se quedara aquí... conmigo.

-Flash Back-

Hoy era oficialmente mi primer día de clases en el único instituto que había en Forks, camine de forma lenta por los atestados pasillos, sintiendo varias miradas sobre mi espalda y algunos cuchicheos que no lograba escuchar y que tampoco me interesaba saber, suspiré con exasperación.

Me dirigí al que sería mi casillero durante lo que nos quedáramos aquí. Oí el repiqueo estridente producido por unos tacones contra el suelo.

-Hola-susurro una voz aguda. Levante mis ojos de lo que estaba haciendo, encontrándome con un par de ojos azules. La chica que estaba al frente mío no dejaba de batir sus pestañas, tenía un cabello largo y rojizo, su piel era blanca pero llevaba un exceso de maquillaje, opacándola. Iba vestida de forma inapropiada para el clima que había, llevaba puesta una polera delgada y ceñida al cuerpo, unos pitillos ajustados y unos tacones de 12 cm de altura. Comencé a preguntarme si se sentiría cómoda con esa ropa y agradecí internamente por ser hombre.

-Hola-dije por cortesía.

-Soy Tanya, presidenta del centro de alumnas-sonrió de forma coqueta.

-Soy Edward-respondí sin saber que decirle, levante la vista buscando aquel par de orbes achocolatadas que me ponían extrañamente nervioso.

-Lo sé-sus ojos me miraron fijamente- Me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo-jugó con su cabello, enrollándolo repetidas veces. _Debería existir una manual para decirle que no a una chica. _

-Yo-dude sin saber que más decir, alguien golpeo con un puñetazo el casillero contiguo al mío, me sobresalté.

-Tanya,vete, necesito hablar con Edward-mascullo Jacob agarrándose el tabique de la nariz.

-Pero-se detuvo al instante al posarse en ella la mirada oscurecida de él.

-Edward-literalmente escupió mi nombre-por muy hermano de Emmett que sea, eso no te da el derecho de coquetear con MI chica-dijo alzando la voz, logrando que varias personas se detuvieran a mirarnos.

-¿De qué hablas?-entrecerré los ojos, sin comprender absolutamente nada.

-De Bella, no quiero que la miras, le hables y mucho menos quiero verte cerca de ella, porque como te dije ella es MÍA y no la comparto-rugió, sentí como la ira lentamente se iba apoderando de mi cuerpo.

-Ella no es tuya ni de nadie, además ustedes no son nada-vi como sus manos se empuñaban y como sus nudillos se ponían blancos debido a la fuerza que empleaba. Edward 1 Jacob 0

-Eso esta por verse, hago así-chasqueo sus dedos- y Bella vuelve conmigo-me mordí los labios para evitar reírme en su cara-Agradece que no te golpeo solo por tu hermano-sonreí negando con la cabeza, Jacob me miro de arriba a abajo y se marcho mirándome con desdén.

_Este día prometía ser interesante _pensé con profundo sarcasmo.

Me dirigí a mi primera clase del día Biología. Camine de forma descompasada y lenta, demorando más de los estrictamente necesario hacia el laboratorio, miré repetidas veces el suelo al sentirme el foco de atención de este pueblo olvidado.

Al entrar percibí como el bullicio reinante se convirtió en un silencio de ultratumba, ingrese, pase directamente hacia el final de la sala y me distraje dibujando trazos en mi libreta.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegó el profesor, un tal , cuando estaba por iniciar su clase entro alguien de manera escandalosa y bulliciosa, logrando que levantara mis ojos de lo que esta haciendo por pura curiosidad.

Era ella, Bella. Llevaba una remera que le llegaba a la altura de el muslo con un estampado del álbum de Nirvana llamado Nevermind, unas calzas negras a juego, sus converse rojas y una chaqueta negra de cuero con tachas puestas de forma azarosa. Su rostro no llevaba ni la más mínima gota de maquillaje pero aun así lucía radiante, además sonreí de manera tan natural. Su larga cabellera iba suelta, llegandole más abajo de las caderas y estaba levemente despeinada. Maravillosa.

-¿Y este milagro Señorita Swan?-interrogo el profesor-

-Mmm...me levante temprano solo para verlo a usted Sr. Barnner-le guiño el ojo al profesor, miro los pupitres hasta que reparo en mi presencia- Me sentaré para no distraer más a su clase-sonrió y camino hacia el fondo, sentándose a mi lado.

-Hola-salude.

-Hola-dijo mirando los garabatos de mi cuaderno, me avergonzó que viera los trazos que había realizado, me quito el cuaderno y el lápiz rozando en el proceso nuestros dedos, sentí una corriente similar a la electricidad. Sus ojos se entrecerraron levemente y comenzó a mover la mano de manera rápida y segura, luego de unos minutos había realizado un dibujo con perspectiva, sombra y todo. Mi boca se abrió ligeramente y ella sonrió complacida.

-¿Cual es la respuesta señorita Swan?-pregunto el profesor, intentando pillarla distraída, las palmas de mis manos sudaba, no había prestado atención como para poder soplarle la respuesta.

-Mitosis-contesto con una sonrisa de complacencia.

-Correcto-negó con la cabeza el maestro.

-¿Como lo haces?-susurre desconcertado.

-Simple concentración- se encogió de hombros, la mire largamente tratando de descubrir si mentía, tenía en el rostro la expresión más inocente.

Escuchamos el timbre, todos se apresuraron en salir.

-¿Como te ha ido el primer día, nuevo?-pregunto mientras caminábamos por los pasillos que poco a poco se iban llenando de estudiantes y maestros, bufe.

-Me siento como si fuese una pieza de museo, todos me observan- mis ojos se quedaron fijos en el suelo.

-Mmm...siempre ocurre eso, eres algo así como la carne fresca es este fin del mundo-dijo restandole importancia.

-Oh vale, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor-susurre sarcásticamente.

-Ya verás como se les olvida rápidamente, a menos-sonrió maliciosamente-que quieras ser un chico popular, novio de alguna de esas chicas-apunto a un grupo de chicas, reconocí a Tanya que al verme me saludo con la mano y me guiño el ojo- Me parece que vas por el buen camino-bufo molesta.

-Te equivocas, me siento un fenómeno y estoy aburrido de tantas miradas, creo que me han mirado más que en toda mi vida-su mano acaricio la mía a la vez que reflexionaba.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir algo-sonrió de forma traviesa-¿Estás dispuesta a hacer novillos?-lo pensé un segundo y luego asentí-Ok-me tomo de la mano y empezamos a correr, riéndonos de la adrenalina que sentía en mis venas, además que al tener nuestros dedos entrelazados algo cálido comenzó a expandirse en mi pecho, percibí varias miradas curiosas, pero las ignoré.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y nos subimos a mi moto.

-¿Donde vamos?-pregunte con curiosidad.

-Maneja derecho- sus manos se apretaron entorno mío. En la entrada del instituto estaba Jacob Black, al vernos las aletas de su nariz se dilataron y sus manos comenzaron a convertirse en puños, Bella empezó a hacerle morisquetas y a sacarle la lengua igual que una niña de 5 años, Jacob se acerco a nosotros.

-Acelera!-me urgió Bella.

Escuche su risa el resto del camino.

-Fin Flash Back-

Atravesé las puertas del hospital como un espectro, caminando a grandes zancadas hasta llegar a la unidad de oncología. Estaba al frente de la puerta de su habitación. _Sé fuerte,_ tome un par de respiraciones profundas e ingrese.

Su rostro lucía tranquilo, sus parpados estaban levemente morados y su piel estaba pálida, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y resecos, tenía una mascarilla que la ayudaba a respirar , su cabello estaba sobre la almohada con varios mechones esparcidos.

¿Qué hacer cuando la persona que más amas se está muriendo?¿Como evitarlo? Apreté los ojos intentando no llorar, suavemente tome su mano y besé el dorso de esta,sentí como apretaba la mía.

* * *

**Hola **

**¿Qué tal? Estoy actualizando poco a poco todos mis fics, novedades en mi perfil :)**

**Saludos y nos leemos muy pronto. **


End file.
